Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus of activating carriers for the terminal supporting uplink and downlink carrier aggregation in a mobile communication system.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile communication systems have developed to provide the subscribers with voice communication services on the move. With the advance of technologies, the mobile communications have been evolved to support high speed data communication services as well as the standard voice communication services. Recently, as one of the next generation mobile communication system, Long Term Evolution (LTE) is on the standardization by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is a technology designed to provide high speed packet-based communication of up to 100 Mbps and standardized almost completely now with the aim at commercial deployment around 2010 timeframe. As the LTE standard is on the verge of ratification, discussion is focused on LTE-advanced (LTE-A) with the adoption of various novel techniques to LTE.
One of these novel techniques is Carrier Aggregation. The Carrier Aggregation is a technique for a terminal to transmit/receive data using multiple carriers. In more detail, the terminal transmits and receives data through predetermined cells of aggregated carriers, typically the cells belonging to the same base station, and this has the same meaning that the terminal communicates data through multiple cells.